hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune
Neptune (Human) Neptune is the CPU of Planeptune and also the Main protagonist who after a fight between all four goddesses when they gang up against her loses her memory. She lands near Compa's house and soon befriends the Nurse. Now she is trying to rally the other Godesses to come to her aid and help her defeat Arfoire. The older sister of Nepgear. Her Dungeon ability is called "Hammer Crush" which allows her to break any obstacle in her pathway. Her default weapon is a Sword. Personality Jumping head-first into danger and situations, Neptune can be bit of a clueless girl who often finds herself with problems. She really enjoys eating and is very hyper and affectionate. Often giving others cute nicknames (Calling IF, Iffy for example.) Neptune also has a lot of energy and always remains optimistic in the worst of times. Purple Heart (HDD) As Purple Heart her personality (as well as voice), change into a much more serious character who is somewhat calm and observant of her suroundings. But she can still be just a bit oblivious as her normal self. Appearance As Neptune she has shoulder-length light purple hair and eyes. She wears a white jacket with blue stripes/lining on the sleeves and down the center. The end of the sleeve and jacket have stripes of light purple and dark purple while the hood of her jacket is just purple. Her big X pockets most likely reference a games button. In her hair she wears two big white, + shaped hairclips and a plain white choker styled necklace. Also worn are white and blue stripes knee length socks with white cuff like parts at the bottom and light purple shoes. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes darker lilac in color while her eyes turn bright blue. She wears a black skin tight suit with long sleeves and seperated boot parts. Her extra colors being silver and purple. Her hair has grown in length and is worn in two thin braids. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similiar color scheme. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the world of Gamindustri there are four Goddesses and Four Landmasses. Each Landmass is protected by one of the four Goddesses who are at war with one another, battling for the title of True Goddess. The other three Goddesses decide to gang up on the main Protagonist, Neptune, believing that she is the most difficult to defeat. However they aren’t sure if they can kill her so instead they banish her to the world beneath Celestia after successfully defeating her. In Neptune’s unconscious state she hears the voice of the tome, Histoire, asking for her Help.When Neptune wakes up she’s in a girl named Compa’s room. Compa explains that she saw Neptune fall from the sky and pierced the ground like a spear, so she took her home and bandaged her up. Neptune explains that she can’t remember anything from her past besides her name which of course means that the fall caused her to lose her memory. After the two finish introducing themseleves to one another, Neptune suddenly remembers something about Histoire asking her to save her, thinking it was a dream. Compa states that if it was a Dream then it was most likely not even real but Neptune thinks otherwise and wants to go looking for Histoire, beleiving that what she heard was possibly real and worth looking into.Compa decides to come along with Neptune and they go into their first dungeon together in the hopes of finding something related to Histoire. Once the dungeon is completed Histoire begins to speak to Neptune once more and explains her situation. She explains that in order to save the world of Gamindustri they must find and release her and in order to find her they must gather Four Key Fragments. Each Landmass has one and luckily for the them upon defeating the dungeon Boss they were already in possession of one. Once all is said and done, Neptune and Compa set off to find all four key fragments so that they can free Histoire and save the world of Gamnidustri before it’s too late. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Powers and Abilities In Hyperdimension Neptunia-mk2, She can be a choice to pair up with purple sister to execute a pair combo in battle. Dual Edge: Third Shot: Charge shot lv 1: Dual Arts: Variable Edge: Neptune Break: Begins as Neptune holds her sword up in front of her face, she then proceeds to hold it up as a bright purple glow forms around her. She then slashes the target many times, then finishes with a final stab. Fifth Shot: Cross Combo: Charge shot lv 2: Critical Edge: Charge Shot lv 3: Particle Edge: Quotes *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."'' Trivia *She is the only goddess who's human name does not mean the name of a color. *Her hair color stays the same except that it is darker in HDD mode. *In the English Version of the game she is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese Version *Despite being called pudgy because of how she eats. Out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight in both forms. Though she IS taller then Blanc. *Occasionally she can be heard reciting the "Konami Code". But she stops upon realizing she has no use for it. *Neptune is based on a canceled Sega system. Gallery Nepsisters-150x150.jpg|Purple Heart and Purple Sister Neptune.png|Trophy pic Purple.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|From the Trailer Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character